Life's Dance
by GibblesX3
Summary: PRIS fic cowritten by androsandashleyshipper Ashley and Andros begin a new chapter in their livesChapter 4 Paige is taken and the past is opened.
1. The Wedding

It was a beautiful day outside as those some being knew just how special of a day it was. For on this day in small church in the city of Angel Grove a wedding going on that was going to unite two very special young people. Standing stiffly and looking a little uncomfortable yet happy stood the groom, Andros, dressed in a black tux with a red corsage. Standing with him, Ashley Hammond was a gorgeous bride dressed all in white. In her hands she held a bouquet of yellow flowers. Her face was beaming with the joy of this special day.  
  
The wedding party seemed to show their own signs of happiness at this day. Ashley's maid of honor Cassie Chan stood smiling along side Andros' sister Karone both dressed in light pink dresses. On the other side of the couple stood Andros' best man Zhane dressed in black tux and silver corsage, Carlos Valertes in a black corsage, and T.J. Johnson in a blue corsage.  
  
"Andros has chosen to recite his own vows," the priest turned to Andros who tensed up feeling all eyes on him. Then he looked at Ashley and took a breath.  
  
"I spent most of my life alone losing everyone I cared about. I swore I would never let myself become to close to anyone anymore and then you came along. I tried to keep myself from falling in love with you but I kept failing. So I made another vow. I swore I would never let myself lose you. There were times I feared I would lose you but I haven't yet. Now I stand here to strengthen my vow. To stay with you through all the roads ahead and make sure I never lose you."  
  
Ashley was surprised that Andros would talk in front of an audience; he was usually so timid and shy. She smiled and blushed as he talked about her in this manner. She did know when she met him that he was by nature a loner. She did keep trying to make him feel comfortable around her till around two years ago they asked each other out.  
  
The priest took the rings from Trevor and handed one to Andros and one to Ashley and told them to put them on each other's fingers and say, "With this ring I agree to my vows."  
  
Ashley took the ring and put it on Andros' finger, "With this ring I agree to my vows." She said that only he could hear her, "I feel the same way about you."  
  
As this is all going on Zhane is in deep thought, *Lets see if Britney Spears married Justin Timberlake she'd be Britney Timberlake. Then if she divorced him and married Will Smith it would be Britney Timberlake Smith*  
  
With that priest said, "By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The kiss that followed was so powerful no words could be found to describe it. But somehow Zhane the silver ranger and Andros' Best Man somehow found words to say, "Whoa ok save some for the honeymoon."  
  
Ashley heard Zhane's comment. She then took one of her hands off of Andros's back to flip Zhane off the British way.  
  
Later at the reception.  
  
"Ok everyone, I have a few words to say. Ashley, sit back down. If you wanted to run you should have done it before the wedding now you're stuck with this. Anyway, I've known Andros all of my life and I've know ash for about four years. I like them both except for Ash, who flipped me off a few seconds ago."  
  
Ashley was red but she yelled to Zane, "What was I supposed to do? We were kissing."  
  
"Hey this is my speech you want to input write it down," Zhane smirked and continued.  
  
"Seriously, of everyway I have ever seen Andros, he never seemed happier with anything until Ash came into his life. And I have never seen two people more perfect for each other. And I know I can say on behalf of everyone here, ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT MARRIED. You guys spent how many years doing that are we together or are we not stuff. It was getting tiring. Ok well I guess I will make this short before Ash comes up and kicks me in the gnads or something. Andros and Ashley I wish you all the happiness in the universe and all prosperity for the future."  
  
As Zane sat down followed by a round of applause Cassie took the mike. Ash was hoping that Cassie would be more realistic then Zane was. Cassie spoke,  
  
"As Zane said these two belong together. It just took some guts for both of them to admit that they liked each other. I've known Ashley since I was 17 and she was 16 I believe. She's been a great friend very supportive very optimistic stout even. She's been great. I met Andros when I was 18 and he's also great. Shy but great. As long as I've known him he's been the shy one but he has always been there for Ash and his friends. I know Ashley is going to hurt me later if I say this but Andros never did leave her side when she was diagnosed with Leukemia a few years back." She smiled a bit. "The only time he did leave was when Carlos, TJ and I forced him to go out on the town for one night. And Ash he did not enjoy himself. Every chance he got he called the hospital to check on you. I have never seen him more miserable in my life then that night."  
  
While Cassie was talking Ashley reached over and held Andros's hand. Cassie kept on with her speech, "On a lighter note, it is about time you guys are married."  
  
She looked over at Carlos who got up and started to set something up. Since the reception was indoors he pulled down a screen. Cassie smiled, "Enjoy this everyone."  
  
It is a clip of Carlos and Ashley playing 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis for their Kindergarten graduation." With that the tape started to roll. Ashley looked down and it was obvious that she was embarrassed by the younger image of herself.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaw isn't she cute," Zhane piped up with a large grin and quickly went quiet from a look Ashley gave him. Everyone else stifled a laugh.  
  
Once the tape was over Ashley had turned bright red. She looked over at Carlos who did not seem the least bit phased.  
  
The DJ said into the mike, "Could I please have the bride and groom up here for their first dance together as a married couple?" Andros and Ashley step out onto the floor. Andros freezes feeling all the eyes on them. Ashley notices Andros freezing up. She then gently pulls his head to face her, "Don't worry about them. So what if they watch? Let them it's our moment. Just look at me and forget them. It's just you and me."  
  
She smiled nervously up at him, "come on." She smiled happily as the music started up. Then the newlyweds began the dance that marked the beginning of their new life together. No matter what the future brought from here they would dance life's dance together. 


	2. Paige

The doctor looked at his patient with her husband right next to her bed, holding her hand. He told them, "It has been 12 hours since your water broke Ashley. Now we would very much like to press the idea of a C Section. If you would like we could give you some more drugs and then try again. But odds are you are going to be worn out."  
  
Ashley sighed as she squeezed her husbands hand harder obviously child birth was not as simple as it sounded.  
  
Andros' face was filled with concern as he felt Ashley squeeze his hand harder. He looked at the doctor and said, "Do what you have to, doctor, please."  
  
The doctor sounded encouraging, "We'll have you ready for your C Section soon." He could not help but see the concerned look in Ashley's eyes. He knew her personality so he asked, "Planning on feeding your child the old fashioned way or formula?"  
  
Ashley relaxed a bit, "Well I was thinking about the old fashioned breast feeding way but I wanted Andros to be one of the ones to get up at 2am. So it was either gets him down town for some major plastic surgery or choice formula."  
  
The doctor smiled. He turned to Andros, "You can come in as soon as we set her up. But you have to wear some special gear."  
  
"Alright," Andros said letting go of Ashley's hand reluctantly. "I will be back. I am going to see how everyone in the waiting room is and then I will get the gear on be back." As he walked out of the room his eyes didn't leave Ashley until the door blocked her from his view. He made his way to the waiting room where the other astro rangers, Karone, and Ashley's family were waiting.  
  
"Well?" Ashley's mother asked getting to her feet. Andros explained everything and watched her mother's face become concerned. "She'll be alright won't she?"  
  
"She will be fine they say," Andros said, "I have to go get ready."  
  
He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked to see TJ standing there. "You said Ash will be alright but what about you? Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Andros looked his friend his face grim, "I'm scared. Here I faced down the worst evil in the universe without flinching but when it comes to becoming a father I am terrified. And it doesn't help there being so many problems."  
  
"I wish I could relate so I could I have something inspiring to say but I can't." TJ said. "All I can say is just keep telling yourself everything is going to be alright. I know that may not be as inspiring as some would come up with but it is all I got."  
  
"Thanks TJ, you are help enough," Andros said shaking the blue rangers hand and followed a nurse to get the gear on.  
  
The nurse had overheard Andros talking to his family. She said reassuringly, "Don't worry this long delay comes naturally for first time mothers. Dr. Carter knows what he is doing." She led him to outside a room and handed him some hospital stuff to put over his cloths, "As soon as you get this on come in the room, Ashley will be waiting."  
  
Andros nodded and slipped on the cloths and headed into the room.  
  
An hour passed and soon Ashley and Andros were in her room. In her arms she held their newborn daughter. The door to the room opened slowly and the group from the waiting room entered. Ashley's mom's eyes were filled with joy as she gazed at her new granddaughter. "What's her name?"  
  
"Paige Aurora Hammond," Ashley's tired face beamed.  
  
"Aurora wasn't that that girl from Serit 12 that had the hots for you Andros?" Zhane grinned when he saw Andros' face looked confused. "I'm kidding."  
  
Karone nudged Zhane playfully and then gazed down at Paige. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"In a minute" Ashley said.  
  
"Hey wait I'm the grandmother I get to hold her first," Ashley's mom spoke up.  
  
Ashley did not look like she wanted to give up her daughter to anyone any time soon. Carlos creped up to look at the girl and said, "Ah she's cute. Look Andros-she has your face."  
  
Ashley smiled, "Let's just hope she doesn't grow up to have her father's independence and roam the universe by herself." She held up Paige to look at her, "you won't ever leave me like that will you?"  
  
She smiled as the infant blew spit bubbles. She brought the infant so that her head was on her shoulder and she hugged Paige softly.  
  
Ashley's mom said, "May I hold my granddaughter now?"  
  
Ashley sighed but she soon let her mother hold the small girl.  
  
TJ walked up and patted Andros on the back, "You forgot the cigars."  
  
"What?" Andros asked his eyes finally leaving Paige who had been staring at since she was born.  
  
"Nevermind," TJ grinned.  
  
"Wow she does have Andros' face," Zhane said and then added, "Poor kid."  
  
Meanwhile Ashley's mother carefully handed Paige to Karone. Karone rocked Paige gently, "Hi, I'm your Aunt Karone. I am going to spoil you so much."  
  
Over the next few minutes Ashley watched as Paige was passed around the group. From her mom to Karone. From Karone to Cassie. From Cassie to Carlos. From Carlos to TJ. And then finally to Zhane. "You know little girl when you start dating the guys are going to be in trouble because you got power rangers as family."  
  
Karone wanted to hold Paige again so she took the little girl away from Zhane. Karone held the girl till Paige became fussy and started to cry a bit. Karone tried to comfort her but she was not successful. So she walked over and handed the girl to Andros. As soon as Paige was in her fathers arms she started to calm down. She looked up at her father and smiled a bit.  
  
Ashley was half asleep but she saw this. She said to Andros, "Looks like someone's a daddy's girl."  
  
Andros didn't respond to the comment. He stood staring down at Paige. He realized at that moment of all the innocent lives out there he felt was his job to protect none of them seemed as important compared to this small child, his child, his daughter, his Paige. Holding her close he stepped to the window and looked out at the star filled night. "Out there behind all those stars there is so much good but there is also so much that can hurt you. There so much on this planet that can hurt you. But I swear to you now. As long as I draw breath, I will do everything in my power to keep you from feeling pain and keep all the bad things away. No matter what the future brings I will always be there when you need me. Just look up at the stars. No matter where we are we will be connected by those stars always."  
  
Little Paige, who was less than an hour old, let out a few baby noises as if to agree with her father.  
  
Ashley watched her two favorite people in the world bound. She smiled every as widely as the others around here were talking among themselves and not paying much attention to her, Andros or Paige. Finally exhaustion over took her and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The others soon took notice to Ashley and decided it was time to leave. Saying their goodbyes to Andros and Paige the group left the room leaving Andros standing by the window with Paige. He didn't know how long he was standing there before a nurse finally came to take Paige to the nursery. After he finally gave Paige over to the nurse Andros slumped into a chair beside Ashley's bed and took her hand gently as he dozed off into slumber a proud husband and father.  
  
* * *  
  
As Andros stood holding Paige looking at the stars from the hospital window on Earth, darkness was forming on fiery planet light-years away. From the fires that raged on the planet an infant formed. But as the fires churned the infant grew into a child, then into a teenager, until finally a grown man strolled forth from the flames. He stood bare staring up into space. Howling into the night darkness over took the man covering his body in twisted armor leaving him a dark beast standing in the fiery hell around him staring down at his new form.  
  
A twisted laugh came from the creature's throat as it gazed into the flames. A word words came out in a hideous growl, "Vengeance!"  
  
An image flickered in the flames. The image showed of a younger Andros only a short time after he became the red astro ranger. The creature slashed at the image ignoring the burning flames. "WHERE?"  
  
The flames flickered again and showed the planet, Earth. The creature laughed again as he rose up in a stream of fire. 


	3. Dysfiery

"Watch out evil doers it's the Baby Ranger!" year old Paige cooed in delight as her Uncle Zhane spun her around in the air. In a tiny baby voice he called out, "Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!"  
  
"Will you stop that before you end up dropping her," Karone scolded the silver ranger. She reached out her arms to take Paige but the young girl whimpered in protest until Karone gave in and let Zhane keep her, then went back to her joyful giggles as Zhane continued to spin her around in the air.   
  
Just then Andros walked into the room setting his jacket on a nearby chair. A sound of per excitement cried from Paige's mouth as she almost jumped out Zhane's grasp to get to her father. Andros took her in his arms and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then turned to his sister and best friend noticing them all dressed up. "Hey guys what brings you here?"   
  
  
  
"Don't you remember brother dearest? Ashley, you and us are supposed to go out tonight." Karone said.  
  
"Oh...I forgot," Andros said as he bounced Paige in his arms.   
  
"Which means you probably forgot the babysitter you said you were going to call?" Everyone turned as Ashley entered the room dressed up in a yellow spaghetti strap dress with matching yellow pumps.   
  
"I'm sorry, Work has been killing me lately." Andros missing the good old days when he would fly around the galaxy fighting evil as the red ranger instead of working on mundane space projects for NASA.  
  
"Well that just means Paige is coming with us," Ashley said with a wide smile. "Come on sweetie come to mommy so I can get you ready."  
  
Paige swatted away her mother's hand and clenched herself close to Andros telling everyone she wanted her daddy right now. Andros laughed lightly and watched Ashley frowns lightly but then she smiled and shook her head lightly. "Guess we got ourselves a daddy's girl. Come on sweetie, daddy needs to go get himself changed so we can go. "  
  
Paige shook her head no and clutched Andros harder. Andros laughed, "Here I will get her ready and hopefully by then I can give her back to you so I can change."  
  
Andros then took Paige and put on one of her yellow dresses and her little black sandals and then finally her jacket. Rejoining the others he handed, Paige whom went reluctantly, over to Ashley. Then he excused himself to his room where he quickly changed into his best dress outfit. A white dress shirt with red tie and a pair of black slacks and a pair of dress shoes that always felt funny on his feet. He preferred his boots that were part of his Megaship uniform.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, he was out in the living room with everyone else who were getting their own jackets on and preparing to head for the door. Paige immediately demanded Andros take her again so he found himself carrying her out the door to the jeep. He strapped her in to her car seat in the back with Zhane and Karone, and then climbed into the drivers side beside Ashley. "So where are we going again?"  
  
"That little Italian place we went to a few weeks ago," Ashley said.  
  
"Ok," Andros said pulling out of the driveway and headed in the direction of downtown Angel Grove.   
  
----------------------  
  
Then minutes later a figure found itself at the door of the now empty house. It had taken a year but now his senses told him this was Andros' home. Without even attempting to open the locked door the creature bashed it down and entered the house its eyes searching for its target. Walking the empty hall by the door he made his way into the living room where pictures on the mantel caught his attention. Picking up one picture he looked at the smiling faces. The first face was familiar "Astronema? Why is Astronema friends with Andros? She was here though I can feel her stronger then I can Andros., Zhane the Silver Ranger, a woman and child must be Andros' mate and child.* But the last face filled him with anger. The picture burned to ashes as he growled, "ANDROS! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
*He is not here. I must find him. I must destroy him.* The creature disappeared in a burst of flame and went flying back out the door and into the night in search of his prey. He knew now an easier way to track him. He would find Astronema and he knew she could tell him where Andros is.  
  
----------------------  
  
At the restaurant everything was going well except for Andro's failing attempt to keep Paige from making a mess with the spaghetti he was feeding her. Andros felt himself becoming as red as his tie as he sat there holding a child that was covered head to toe in pasta sauce while his wife, sister and best friend sat laughing and other customers sitting nearby were looking on with their own grins. He realized his own white shirt was now stained red from the sauce that managed evade both her and her mouth. "Paige, I am going to hope you at least got some of this in your mouth cause I think I'll put it up for now."  
  
"Oh come on daddy, I still need to get more on you," Zhane said in a baby voice between laughs.  
  
"Funny Zhane," Andros said trying to pretend he wasn't just as amused.  
  
"I thought so," Ashley said almost doubled over in laughter. Karone couldn't even speak she was laughing so hard.   
  
"I'm going to go get her cleaned up some," Ashley said picking up Paige.  
  
"I think I'll help," Karone said following Ashley to the ladies room.  
  
"They always travel in groups don't they?" Zhane mused as he watched them leave. Then he turned back to Andros' "So how is the life of normal man with family going? How's work?"  
  
"Everything is wonderful." Andros said, "I never thought I would find this much happiness in my life. Well with Ashley and Paige that is. Work I could do without. I just helped install a new computer system this week so it could be ready for a satellite they are launching tomorrow morning. I thought the Megaship was a pain sometimes. Anyway what about you and Karone, you ever going to settle down and marry my sister?"  
  
"Well.....uh........I.......thing is......uh," Zhane stuttered furiously but before he could come out with an answer Andros' pager beeped. Zhane sighed saved by the bell.  
  
"You had to mention work," Andros said looking at the number but knowing what it was before that. "Excuse me."  
  
He left the table and went to the phone booths back by the restrooms and dialed the number. It rang three times before a gruff voice answered, "Andros?"  
  
"Yea, its me Ken, what's the problem."  
  
"There is some kind of glitch in the system and I need you here to check it out."  
  
"I'm kind of out with my wife and kid."  
  
"I'm sorry, Andros but you are the best one with this system and we have to get it fixed before first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks kid, I owe you one."  
  
"Actually it is more like you owe me twelve but who's counting." Andros hung up the phone and turned around to see Ashley and Karone standing there with Paige.   
  
"You got to go don't you?" Ashley said sounding a little upset.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I-"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, you have to bring home some bacon right?"  
  
"Well I could stop at the store on the way home and grab some."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I know. Here take these so you can guys can get home," Andros handed her the keys to the jeep. "Love you see you when I get home."  
  
He kissed her and then turned to Paige and gave her a big hug and kiss. He gave Karone a hug and peck on the cheek and head for the door waving goodbye to Zhane. He went out the door and flagged down a taxi.  
  
Ashley watched him through the window as he climbed in the taxi and it pulled away. She looked down at Paige who was still waving her hand in the direction her daddy went. Ashley smiled and looked at Karone who seemed a bit surprised.   
  
"You aren't mad?" She asked as she followed Ashley back toward the table.   
  
"A little but you know Andros when it comes to work," Ashley said, "Besides it isn't like he is just blowing me off for something unimportant. That's the nice thing about having a husband from another planet, he knows his priorities and responsibilities."  
  
Karone looked at Zhane sitting alone at the table, "Actually maybe its just Andros' one in a million." She paused a moment. "Oh no I forgot my purse in bathroom be right back."  
  
Karone headed back to the bathroom, she spotted the purse on the sink where she left it. As she reached out to grab she caught a glimpse of figure in the mirror. Out of pure instinct she spun around bringing her fist at the figure only to have her hand caught. She felt her hand burning as she struggled to pull it free. She looked up at her captor as he said, "Hello Astronema. Tell me where is Andros the Red Astro Ranger?"  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
She's coming around."   
  
Karone didn't recognize the voice but she realized she was no longer at the restaurant. She was in a bed. As she opened her eyes she learned she was in a hospital bed. The voice belonged to a doctor who began checking her over by shining a light in her eyes. Pushing the light away she looked around. Zhane and Ashley were standing nearby looking worried. That's when she remembered everything.  
  
"Where's Paige??" She exclaimed shooting up.   
  
"I dropped her with Carlos after they rushed you out of the restaurant where you were found unconscious. Why?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I was attacked. He wanted Andros. He plans on luring him into a trap with Paige."  
  
"Oh God, Paige," Ashley took off for a phone.  
  
"Karone who attacked?" Zhane asked.  
  
"Dysfiery." Karone felt Zhane shutter at the name. She realized she had shuttered also. 


	4. From the Past

1After what seemed like an eternity of crying, young Paige finally fell into a peaceful slumber in the arms of her "Uncle" Carlos. Gently laying her down in the makeshift playpen made of couch cushions, Carlos covered her with a blanket. He sat back for a moment and admired how much she looked like her mother. He remembered a time before Andros came into their lives when he had once had a small unspoken crush on Ashley. Of course over their time as rangers, he grew to appreciate and cherish their friendship more and decided not pursue her affections.

He was glad for that now that he sat back looking at the sleeping child. Had he pursued and won her heart, he would have lost her, inevitably to Andros. Paige was the product of a powerful love between the two of them that can only come from destiny. And even a Power Ranger cannot change that kind of destiny.

A sudden ringing drew him from his musings and back into the real world. Climbing up off the floor, Carlos grabbed the phone. Before he could get a hello out, Ashley's panicked voice screamed, "Carlos! Paige! Trouble!"

Coincidently that very phrase was followed by just that, trouble. A loud explosion blasted the front door off its hinges sending it flying. Carlos didn't remember dropping the phone, but he was in motion quickly scooping Paige out of the path of the burning door and falling back into a defensive stance or the best he could while holding a screaming child.

Even after all he had seen in his lifetime, what came through the door sent a shiver of fear running down his spine. It looked like a demon straight from Hell, dark armor covering its body, fiery red eyes glowing beneath a helmet with long twisted horns. It stopped just inside the door, its gaze fixed immediately on Paige as though she were the only thing in the room.."His offspring."

Carlos clutched his best friend's child closer to his body stepping backwards just a step. That was then when the creature took notice of him. "Give me, Andros' child and you will keep your life."

"Like hell I will _cabron_," Carlos said letting go of the fear this creature seemed to instill in him. "The girl stays here but you can kindly leave my home or I will escort you out."

"Brave words, human." Only brief flicker of flames warned Carlos what was coming next giving just enough time to duck a whip of flames that lashed the wall where seconds ago his head had been. At the same moment he kicked a small table as though it were a soccer ball straight toward the monster.

The table was destroyed in a burst of flames before it ever hit the creature but Carlos was no longer in the room to see that. Taking the advantage of the momentary distraction, he slipped into the hallway and quickly ran down to his room. Gently but quickly setting Paige onto his bed, he moved to his dresser pulling a familiar item, he never thought he would need again until now. Looking down at the crying Paige, he began to key the familiar sequence of numbers, _3,3,5_ and just as he went for the final button the world around him exploded.

Dysfiery hated humans like the one that was attempting to keep him from taking Andros' daughter. They never wanted to do things the right way and just give into his demands. They had to stand up to him and challenge him as though they thought that somehow they were a match for him. Most times he would gladly prove to them that fighting was futile but now he had more important business to attend to and had no patience for a insignificant being's own misguided views. In a howl of rage the human's home erupted into a ball of flame leaving nothing but burning rubble.

For a moment Dysfiery, regretted that in a blind moment of impatient anger, his action had ended the life of the valuable hostage he had been seeking. Then he heard it, a human child's irritating screaming, faintly coming from beneath larger section of rubble. Reaching forward he ripped the burning wood off the ground as though it were nothing. There laying lifeless protectively shielding the child was something, he was not expecting, a Power Ranger.

"So Andros, finally got over them long enough to pass their powers onto new humans," Dysfiery lifted the black ranger up by the back of his neck. Whether he was alive or not, he didn't care, he just tossed him aside like another piece of debris. Instead he focused on the little girl, Paige, yes that was her name. He picked the child up carefully as though he actually cared for her welfare but was rewarded with an even more earsplitting scream.

"Now, now child," Dysfiery said in a very non-soothing voice, "Daddy will be along soon enough."

At the first sound of an explosion, Ashley had dropped the pay phone and was making a dash out of the emergency room's doors. She was frantically digging in her purse for the keys to the jeep when she heard someone suddenly behind her causing her to drop her purse spilling its contents onto the ground. Spinning to face whoever it was, Ashley was ready to attack at a moments notice until she saw who was.

"Goddamn it, Zhane," She cursed her husband's choice in best friends. She had a few more choice words to say but realized she was wasting time. Snagging her keys off the ground she, climbed into the jeep.

"Ash, wait, I know where you are going but its too late," Zhane said grabbing the door before she could close it. "He already has her."

"I don't know who he is but Carlos wouldn't let Paige go without a fight," Ashley said trying to pull the door shut.

"I know," Zhane said his face showing a fear she wasn't used to seeing. "But he will be no match for Dysfiery, even if he morphed. None of us were. Hell, I still say its pure luck that even Andros and I are still alive."

"Zhane what are you talking about?" Ashley asked even though she already new part of the answer from a simple question she once asked Andros a long time ago. She had once asked Andros if there had been rangers that once used the four morphers that now belonged to her and the other earth rangers. Andros dodged the question by switching the subject which told her what she needed to know, they were dead. Now Zhane, as brave as they come, stood here practically shaking in fear over this Dysfiery person. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that whoever these unknown rangers were, they were killed by this thing that now may have her daughter.

"Get in, tell me all about it on the way," Ashley said motioning to the passenger door. Zhane hesitated only a second before letting go of her door and making his way around the jeep. In no time the two were racing down the road and Zhane spilled the story that him and Andros kept to themselves for so many years.

_The Prelia System_, _Ten years ago._

"Troa, I think your informant slipped yousome bad info," Zhane saidto a red spiked haired young man who was standing over the Megaship's sensors. "We have been hiding on this moon for three days now. That's two days past the arrival date you got."

"Trust me, they will be here. Zaggy may not get all the details correct, but if says Dark Specter's general will be here he will be here. " the black ranger said a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Might I remind you that Zaggy is very low on the list of people to trust," responded Miccolis, the blue ranger, having just arrived on the bridge.

"Maybe he would lie to the likes of you soldier boy but he would never betray an old friend," Troa snapped at his teammate. The two rangers had two very distinct attitudes and pasts that put them at odds most of the time.

Troa had grown up far from KO-35, on an asteroid colony filled with refugees whose home world had been over run by the Machine Empire. During those early years things were rough on the refugees because they had limited supplies and were only barely making the asteroid habitable enough to sustain production of food and other items to trade for more supplies. So like other kids his age Troa learned to how to steal little extras for himself and his family.

Then one day, he was caught trying to rob a cargo ship from KO-35. The captain seeing something special in the boy, took him back to KO-35 and placed him in a reform program for troubled youths. Years later the teenage Troa found himself called upon to take up the mantle of Black Astro Ranger, and protect not only his new home but his old one along with the rest of the galaxy.

Miccolis, on the other hand came from a well to do military/political family on KO-35. He was taught self discipline and a strict code of conduct from his idol, his mother, who had fought her way into the high ranks of the military. His father was a politician, taught him honor and the value of the truth. The boy had just started early military training when, destiny called him away to fill a higher purpose as Blue Astro Ranger.

It was these two different roads in life that lead to the numerous arguments, like the one Zhane saw coming, between the two. Quickly putting himself between the two rangers he spoke before Miccolis had a chance to. "That's enough guys."

Whatever the blue ranger was going to say he stopped himself. Zhane silently thanked this guy's parents for teaching him when to shut up. Then came a chirp from the communications panel. Thank god for distractions, "Decca put the communication through."

On the view screen the dark skinned facial image of Natic, the Pink Astro Ranger appeared, "Hey its me reporting in. So far Andros, Chari and I have turned up no evidence that this new general or any of Dark Sector's minions have set foot down here on Perlia Four. How about you guys?"

Andros had taken the two girls on a scouting expedition of the more habitable yet uninhabited worlds of the Prelia system. Troa's informant had said told them that Dark Specter a recent arrival to this part of the galaxy was seeking a base of operations here. They started on Prelia Three a massive world teaming with forests and oceans filled with various none sentient life forms. Now they were on Prelia Four that was mostly desert and rock, with a few primitive life forms scattered about.

"No sign of any ship activity within the system." Zhane said. "Are you guys going to be returning to the ship before moving on to Prelia Five?"

"Andros said that-" The screen suddenly began to flicker and her words began to be garbled.

"Micco, clear that up will you," Zhane shouted but he saw his teammate was already hard at work doing just that. "Natic, we're losing you. Please repeat that last thing."

"Zhane...ome in. Can you...? Som...jamming signa.."

"Zhane, a ship has entered the system. Its creating some kind of interference blocking our communications." Troa said his eyes never leaving the sensors.

"Has it detected us?"

"I don't know but it is scanning Prelia Four. It will detect them down there and come looking for the rest of us."

"Micco did you find away to get back through to them?" Zhane turned to the blue ranger.

"It will take me a few minutes to get around the interference."

"We don't have that long," Troa said, "I detect Quantrons and some kind of monster on the planet's surface. Its at Andros' last know coordinates."

"We got to go help them." Miccolis said. Zhane felt both teammates' eyes on him waiting for him to make the call.

"Let's Rocket guys." Soon they were morphed and racing toward the planet.

"I lost them," Natic said panic filling her voice. She was the youngest of the group and was the last to become a ranger and still wasn't used to these situations like the others.

"Calm down. They can take care of themselves, the moons surface protects the Megaship from being detected." Chari the Yellow Astro Ranger said trying to make her reassurance sound convincing. "I bet it's also causing a problem with communications."

Yeah right, Andros wanted to say out loud. Dark Specter's general was making a late arrival and it would be a matter of minutes before an attack party arrived. "We need to move."

As soon as the words were from his mouth the sound of Quantrons Velocifighters was heard whizzing through the air and opening fire. The three rangers just dodged the shots and began to run for cover. They rounded into a narrow pass through the mountains. only to be greeted by an army of Quantrons lead by a large demonic looking creature.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called going for his morpher.

"I don't think so," the creature unleashed a ball of flames that exploded at the rangers' feet sending them sailing in different directions.

Andros recovered quickly from the impact of his fall and quickly looked for the two girls. He saw Natic pulling herself up off the ground tears joining the fear in her eyes as she followed her leader's gaze to Chari. The young blonde woman lay limply against a wall she had been thrown into. Her neck was bent in a shape that told Andros that she was dead from the impact.

"YOU MURDERER!" Andros morphed while charging the creature. He lashed out with his Spiral Saber only to have it met with a sword of flames.

"Foolish human's," the creature's fiery eyes pierced into Andros' soul making him feel a cold chill, "Dysfiery is too strong even for those who use the Power."

"We will test that now won't we?" Andros said simply. Dysfiery laughed and threw Andros saber off of his own. Andros attacked again and soon the two were engaged in a heated sword fight.

Dysfiery was fast and powerful, and Andros was finding himself overwhelmed. He spared a second to look for Natic wondering why she hadn't joined the fight. He saw her surrounded by Quantrons weapons held on her but she wasn't fighting them. Instead she was cradling Chari's body crying . He hollered out to her, "NATIC! GET HELP!"

The pink ranger just looked up and stared blankly at him. She was in shock. None of them had dealt with the death of a teammate before and she was taking it bad. Dammit Zhane, where are you guys?


End file.
